Hope
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Cuando los dragones cesaron sus ataques, no solo estos cayeron como cuerpos innertes al suelo, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro cayó junto con ellos. Su corazón dejó de latir. /—Por favor díganme que es una broma... /—Lo lamentamos Levy... /—¡Gajeel!


_**Aclaración: **Yo ya había subido este one-shot pero me dio como un nosequé que quise sacarlo... y bueno... lo saqué y ahora lo pongo de nuevo xD muchísimas gracias a los dos reviews que me dejaron antes, y a los tres favoritos también. Muchísimas gracias -corazón- Los adoro :'3_

_**...**_

_**¡H**allo**!**_

_**B**ueno, he aquí yo, con mi segundo OS de mis queridos **OTP**'S; **Ga**jeel y **Le**vy._

_**D**ebo decir que no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado ya que lo había escrito una vez y me había quedado de maravilla, pero por problemas técnicos (estúpido aparato electrónico llamado computador), este hermoso archivo se perdió, por lo que tuve que reescribirlo con much**o-m**ucho odio por la pérdida del anterior**(?)**_

_**Y** bueno, lo subo de todas maneras porque lo escribí por algo, no para leerlo solo yo de manera secreta en mis viernes libres**(?)**_

_**A**le**rrrr**ta; Tiene spoilers de lo último de Fairy Tail, si no vas a la par de lo que sale todo los viernes puede que te veas un tanto sorprendido, si no te importa en lo más mínimo... pues continúa con la lectura c:_

_**S**in más, los dejo con la historia._

* * *

**Hope.**

Los gritos lo decían todo, Fairy Tail había ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

El público enardecido aplaudía con benevolencia, pero los aplausos de Fairy Tail sobresalían por sobre todos, gritaban, se abrazaban y lloraban de la felicidad acumulada que sentían corriendo por sus venas.

En la arena, los cinco ganadores del gremio se alzaban con orgullo, a pesar de su desastroso aspecto.

Los vítores no paraban, todo Fairy Tail estaba atento de como poco a poco, sus magullados ganadores avanzaban hacia ellos.

Erza iba delante, con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, estaba agotada, con una horrible herida en su pierna que no dejaba de sangrar, pero le había traído orgullo a su gremio, a su familia. Mientras avanzaba hacía lo posible por dividir su peso entre el bastón que había logrado conseguir y la pared más cercana.

Detrás, apoyándose uno en el otro iban Gray y Juvia, se sonreían entre ellos y a su gremio, mientras la chica se colgaba alegre de su cuello demostrándole su amor, Gray tan solo lo aceptaba por la euforia de haber ganado, sin embargo uno de sus brazos la afirmaban fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que cayera, la chica sentía como le escocía esa zona con la mano de su amado. Ambos alzaron sus manos como Makarov hacía en esos momentos para demostrarles su orgullo y emoción.

Más atrás, Laxus avanzaba con una tenue sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, él no necesitaba apoyarse de nada, era alguien fuerte, por mucho que no quisiera aceptar lo mucho que dolían sus heridas bajo sus rasgadas ropas. Desde las gradas el Raijinshuu animaba con todas sus fuerzas a su ídolo mientras éste avanzaba de a poco. Miró con orgullo a su abuelo buscando (y encontrando), su reconocimiento en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, en los asientos la mirada de una pequeña peliazul se centraba en aquel que iba pegado a los talones de Laxus avanzando lentamente gracias a la pared que tenía cerca.

Gajeel sonría con autosuficiencia, en su mano cargaba la banda ahora rota que _su_ enana le había regalado, había prometido ganar por ella y así lo había hecho. Buscó su mirada entre el público y al encontrarla, su sonrisa se ensanchó, el corazón de Levy se saltó un latido. Sin despegar sus miradas alzó la banda entre sus manos, dedicándole el triunfo de manera silenciosa.

Aceleró el paso sobrepasando a Laxus, quería llegar rápido hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos sin importar cuanta gente hubiera. Porque sí, esa clase de relación mantenían de manera secreta.

Poco después de haber regresado de el fallido examen para ser un mago de clase S, su relación se había afianzado, en parte gracias a los celos que Jet y Droy le provocaban y a las suposiciones acertadas de Lily con respecto a ellos.

Y hace poco, cuando le habían confirmado a Gajeel que participaría en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos como Fairy Tail B, Levy se había acercado tímidamente a desearle suerte, su mejillas sonrosadas y sus pequeños temblores hacían que antes ojos de Gajeel se viera como una estrella brillante, siguiendo sus instintos y sus propios sentimientos ya claros (los cuales con suerte aceptaba ante sí mismo), la tomó de los hombros y la besó.

De ahí en adelante se habían convertido en _algo_, claro que aún no habían tenido tiempo para hablarlo debido a las peleas, la euforia y las heridas del torneo. Pero Gajeel sabía que la enana era _suya._

Ella misma le había regalado la banda que había cargado en su frente durante el final del torneo, claramente no había tenido ningún temor a usarla porque significaba ganar por ella.

Pero, ¿Como podrían haberlo sabido? ¿Acaso se habría podido prevenir?

¿O todos menos ellos lo sabían? ¿Todos sabían que toda aquella euforia y felicidad palpable en el ambiente estaba a punto de desaparecer?

¿Porqué nadie les había advertido?

_Ese día, creímos en la victoria. En el último día las batallas estuvieron reñidas. ¿Lo recuerdas, Lu-chan? Y entonces... Siete de Julio... Perdimos ante el destino._

Uno a uno los ganadores se desplomaron en la arena por el cansancio y las heridas. Rápidamente todo Fairy Tail se lanzó a ayudarlos.

Levy, como ya se estaba acostumbrando, pasó el gran brazo de Gajeel por su cuello, ayudándole a levantarse. El chico jugueteó con su brillante pelo azul.

Una vez en la enfermería, Polyushka los trataba y los envolvía en vendajes, mientras refunfuñaba por la presencia de tal cantidad de humanos en su zona de trabajo.

.

.

.

Cuando Makarov entró alarmado a la enfermería atestada de Fairy Tail nadie esperaba lo que seguiría después de ello, todos estaban demasiado calmados para recibir aquella noticia, Gajeel provocaba sonrojos en Levy recordandole lo mucho que había gritado durante su partido y que posiblemente todos al rededor del mundo la habían escuchado. Juvia trataba de compartir camilla con Gray mientras Polyuscka les gritaba. Erza hablaba con Jellal a través de Warren, el chico la felicitaba, pero había algo extraño en su tono que Scarlet no pudo evitar notar.

La principal preocupación del Maestro de Fairy Tail, a diferencia de las trivialidades de sus queridos _hijos_, era tener noticias del Equipo de Natsu.

Y vaya noticias.

—¡Han entrado dragones por la Puerta de Eclipse! —en primera instancia nadie entendió, pero cuando procesaron la información el silencio reinó. Gajeel le miró con insistencia mientras intentaba sentarse en la camilla—. No sabemos si Metalicana está ahí —informó, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Nadie entendía nada, el caos se desató cuando a todos les asignó tareas, encontrar a Sting y a Rogue, pedir ayuda de otros gremios, evacuar a los civiles, encontrar al de Natsu.

—Gajeel, Laxus —lo que Levy más había temido fue dicho por el maestro—. Vamos a necesitar de ustedes y de su magia de _Dragon Slayer_, no hay nadie más capacitado que ustedes y unos pocos más para lidiar con esto.

Levy iba a protestar, claro que lo iba a hacer. Comprendía la situación, pero Gajeel ni siquiera había sido capaz de levantarse de la camilla en la que estaba, tan solo ella había podido escuchar el leve quejido (y maldición), que el chico había soltado al intentarlo, ¿Acaso creían que podría pelear una batalla más? Y pero aún, ¡Una contra un dragón! Como si el chico le leyera el pensamiento el apretó la muñeca, Levy bajó la vista y miró a un lado de su camilla, donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas furtivamente. Luego miró a Gajeel y comprobó que no debía hablar, él se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Cuente conmigo —fueron las palabras que escaparon de labios de Gajeel.

Gajeel se tensó, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo. Sus instintos le pedían desesperados que tomara a Levy en brazos y se alejara del peligro, el miedo que sentía por que algo le ocurriera a la chica crecía cada vez más y más, debía pelear, debía salvarla y protegerla de cualquier mal. No podía negarse a nada si esto implicaba el bienestar de su chica.

A vista y paciencia de todos, tomó a Levy entre sus brazos y la besó. Nadie los interrumpió, nadie exclamó nada. Tan solo temor se asomaba por los ojos de sus compañeros, Mirajane los observó a la distancia, se había dado cuenta que el actuar impulsivo del Dragon Slayer se debía al miedo de no poder besar a Levy nunca más.

Susurró un imperceptible _te quiero_ en su oído y se levantó de la cama, con los vendajes recién puestos y sus heridas aún abiertas. Levy algo turbada escribió _IRON_ en el aire para que el chico pudiera recobrar fuerzas (con el inevitable corazón en la "O", claro está), le sonrió complacido y se alimentó de su magia.

El exterior era un campo de batalla. Levy veía horrorizada como la gente intentaba refugiarse inútilmente. Gajeel pasó un brazo por delante de ella en un intento por protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer.

—Necesito que te escondas —había sido más una orden que una petición, la miró a los ojos, pero ella le devolvió la mirada retadora.

—No, quiero estar a tu lado.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, le apretó la mano levemente para que entendiera que se lo pedía seriamente.

—Puedes resultar herida, enana.

Quería intimidarla.

—Quiero estar a tu lado.

No resultó.

Levy insistió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comprendió que tenía el mismo miedo que él; no volver a verse. ¿Cómo podía negarse a esos hermosos ojos color avellana inundados de lágrimas?

Luego de su fallido intento por convencerla, corrían entre las sombras y los escombros con sus manos entrelazadas para no perderse. Había logrado que la chica jurara que si veía que las cosas se complicaban se escondería y no saldría hasta que él se lo ordenara.

Los fuerza de los primeros dragones contra los que lucharon no se comparaba con la de Metalicana, por lo que Gajeel no tuvo los grandes problemas que creyó que tendría al luchar contra un dragón.

Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, y por último Gajeel. Todos estaban defendiendo como podían contra los dragones. Los_ God Slayers _presentes también hacían lo que podían. El resto de los magos derrotaban dragones en grupos grandes, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que creían.

Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los dragones que habían derrotado tan solo eran la parte fácil de la batalla, ahora venía la artillería pesada. Si bien eran menos, se compensaba con su fuerza.

Para Gajeel fue imperativo poner a Levy a salvo, alzó la voz para que los compañeros de la chica, que se mantenían cerca de esta, escucharan.

—¡Escondan a Levy! —al instante la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron hasta detrás de una roca, lejos del dragón que ahora se mantenían imponente frente a Gajeel, mirándolo de manera retadora.

—¡Suéltenme! —chilló la chica, tratando de asestar golpes y patadas a sus compañeros. Sabía que lo había prometido, pero las cosas se ponían más complicadas ahora y no podía dejarlo solo—. ¡Gajeel!

Volteó el rostro para mirarlo, el chico tenía una media sonrisa hacia ella, pero no era altanera como de costumbre.

Era una de despedida.

—¡Aliento del Dragón de Hierro!

Chilló más fuerte, gritó y pataleó. No supo si fue Jet o Droy el que la mandó a dormir.

.

.

.

El polvo se filtraba por sus fosas nasales y su garganta, tocia y estornudaba.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos Jet y Droy seguían a su lado, ambos mirando el mismo punto.

_Gajeel._

Se levantó rápidamente, sintió el mareo y el dolor atravesando sus sienes, la tos se intensificó.

Y lo vio.

Un cuerpo en el suelo. Un cuerpo que le parecía conocido.

No solo los dragones habían caído, su Dragon Slayer también.

Corrió como pudo, sintiendo un pitido atravesando sus oídos y el dolor en sus piernas heridas, se arrojó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amado.

Sin poder controlarlo, las lágrimas cayeron como cascada bajo sus ojos, no entendía nada, ¿Como había ocurrido?

¿Realmente estaba ocurriendo?

Oh, claro que no. Era Gajeel. ¡Gajeel! Desde que lo conocía lograba salir de todas.

Le acarició las mejillas y se las golpeó un poco.

—¡Despierta! —trató de a sonar alegre, estaba segura de que tan solo quería asustarla.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, sus sollozos se volvían cada vez más claros e intensos, y sus palabras se debilitaban.

—Vamos, tontorrón... Despierta... —se inclinó sobre el y besó sus fríos labios, abrazó su cuerpo tratando de retener su calor natural—. Tiene que ser una broma...

Escuchó un grito en la lejanía, se volteó y vio a Lucy, gritando como nunca.

—¡Natsuuu! —su sollozo remeció todo, incluso el corazón de Levy.

_Lu-chan..._

Sintió la lluvia caer, probablemente Juvia lloraba.

_Esa persona murió... Y esa... también... Por mucho que la amaba... No puedo expresarlo en palabras... Lu-chan...No puedo más... Alguien... ¡Ayúdeme!_

Eso debía pasar. Eso era lo que el destino tenía escrito para las decisiones tomadas en aquel presente.

Pero no.

Su grito desgarró el aire y su alma.

—¡Gajeel!

Y entonces lo sintió.

Una presión en su brazo.

Un quejido.

Tos.

Trató de sentarse, pero no pudo.

—Ena... na...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir una mano áspera secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¿Gaje...? —no podía continuar ni mucho menos terminar la frase, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mucho más fuerte que segundos atrás. El miedo que la envolvía era increíble.

Cuando el resto del gremio escuchó sus palabras, se acercaron para ayudar al herido.

—¡Natsu! —la voz de Lucy irrumpió en el silencio. Su tono de voz era diferente, llena de alivio.

Natsu trató de reír.

—¿Como podría... dejarte? —sonrió a duras penas—. No podría... proteger tu futuro... de esa manera...

Ambos, Gajeel y Levy, miraron la escena, mientras Cheria empezaba a tratar a Gajeel ahí mismo con la poca magia que le quedaba. Wendy se dirigió hacia Natsu.

Levy juntó su frente con la de Gajeel, incapaz de retener las lágrimas de alivio al saber que estaba a salvo.

_Lu-chan... El destino no está escrito... Depende de cada uno._

_Tan solo hay que tener... Esperanza._

**FIN.**

* * *

_**P**or si no sabían, **Hope** significa **Esperanza**._

_**N**ecesitaba escribirlo, porque si Mashima mata a mi querido Gajeel y que**ma** mis esperanzas por el Gale, voy y lo que**mo** yo a él :c_

_**¿L**o han disfrutado? Eso espero **c:**_

_**¡M**uchísimas gracias por leer, queridos!_

_¿Reviewww? :3_

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-**chii.**_


End file.
